legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: String Theory S2 P2/Transcript
(The heroes are seen meeting in the basement as they discuss their plans) Miles: But why? Why would we have to move base? Alex: Be honest Miles, this basement's not gonna last long. Plus, we're just putting Aunt May in danger being here. Miles: Good point. Keep going. Alex: Anyway, can you guys report on how Omega's training went? (The group is silent) Erin: Guys? Jiro: Well... Omega's gone though another transformation. Jack: Already? Mina: Yeah. He's pretty much a teenager now. Alex: Wow that's good. Miles: But he's also nearing the final stages, and he's able to form a complete bond with people. Kiro: Wow. He's growing much faster then I thought. Mina: He ended up forming a bond with Miles and... *Rubs her neck* Alex: Let me guess, is that why he's covered in vomit? Miles: He bonded with me and made me eat rotten chicken. Erin: What?? Izuku: It was like he lost control once he bonded with him. Miles: Good news is, I can do this now! (Miles flips upward to the ceiling, sticking without a suit) Miles: Cool right? Shoto: He must've mutated your DNA. Miles: You think? Alex: Well, where is he now? (The group is silent. It then cuts to Omega sitting underneath Peter's old bed, clearly stressed by what he did. Knocking is then heard.) Mina: Omega? You there? Omega:.... Mina: Omega its me. Mina. Mommy remember? Listen I'm not mad at you, really. None of us are. Please come out and talk to us. Talk to me at least please? (Omega does not respond. Steps are heard going upstairs. Miles' voice is heard) Miles: Omega, I'm not about what you did to me. You just lost it for a second, that's all. Come on out man, we're not mad. Omega: No, I'm just gonna hurt someone again! Mina: No you won't Omega, please just come out. Omega: NO! I can't be trusted around you guys! I'll just end up doing it again! Mina: Omega- Omega: LEAVE ME ALONE!! Mina: !! ….. *Starts to tear up* Miles: *sighs* Give him some time.. (Mina and Miles head down stairs Mina still looks ready to cry) Miles: Are you okay? Mina: *Sobs* He's pretty much my son now, and I don't know how to help him... I feel like a failure.... *Covers her eyes as she cries* Erin: Mina, it was probably just instinct. You know where he really came from, the body of that monster. Mina: But he's not a monster...He's different! Izuku: We know, but it's not a big deal. He didn't do any damage, he must've been somewhat in control. Miles: Except that he made me eat a rotted chicken. Alex: Now is probably not the time Miles. Miles: Sorry. Alex: Mina look, he just unlocked that ability. He probably can't control himself when he's fully connected to someone. Miles: Well, that's not what I felt. I think something else happened. Mina: Huh? Miles: I could feel his thoughts when he was connected to me. He wasn't looking to kill anyone, he was looking for the chance to be human. Erin: Human? Miles: Yeah.. I think he's looking for more the to be a hero. I think he wants to be a normal human. Mina: Oh Omega... Miles: He must've been doing all of that to know how it felt. He must've just let it get to his head is all. Alex: Poor kid...He never wanted to be a Targhul. Miles: We should probably go back up to get him. Mina: You sure? Miles: You're the only person he'll listen to. I'll come with you to help him see what he did wasn't wrong. Mina: Okay. Alex: All right. We'll wait down here if anything happens. (Mina and Miles nod and head back up stairs. Mina stops at the door. She knocks again) Mina: Omega. Please open the door. Omega: NO! Mina: Please open the door I need to talk to you. Omega: I'm not gonna! Mina: Omega. If you don't open this door now, I'll melt it with my acid. Now please. Let me in and let me talk to you. Please. I'm begging you. (Omega is silent before the door cracks open, but the two see no one inside) Miles: Omega? You in here? (The two enter the room as Mina steps in a puddle of goo that trailed behind Omega, leading under Peter's bed) Mina: Omega... Omega: Please...I don't want to hurt you guys again. Miles: You won't. We just need to ask you something. Omega: What...? Mina: Omega, is it true that you only did all that because you wanted to be...human? (Omega is silent) Miles: Omega? Omega: Y-Yes...Yes I did. Miles: Why? Omega:... Cause I hate what I am... I'm a monster.... Mina: No you're not. Omega: YES I AM!! I'm one of those creatures that kept killing and destroying EVERYTHING!! I do know of those Targhul from 2 decades ago! Torshul wanted all life dead! My own father was more then prepared to kill me! Not to mention I have the Puppetmaster's creatures are made from! How can you say I'm not a monster!! Mina:... *Gets on her knees* Because I know you Omega. You're kind, sweet, and caring. You want to save lives. That's nothing like your father. You might be a Targhul, but that doesn't mean you're like them. Miles: We know you'd never hurt another being in cold blood. You're more than what your father wanted you to be, you are a hero, not a monster! Omega: You don't know that! I tried to kill Midoriya! Mina: Only because you were blinded by opportunity! You saw your chance to be like a human and you took it. You just didn't know what to do with it. Miles: We don't have ANY hatred for you Omega, we're your friends! Mina: Now come on....Please come out of there...for us. (Omega is silent before he slides his way out from under the bed, shrunk down to a form similar to his first) Omega: Don't worry, it's only because I was stressed. This isn't a bad thing. Mina: *Gently pats his head* Its gonna be okay Omega. Whatever happens, I'll always be by your side. Miles: Me to. We all will. Omega: *Tears up then goes over and hugs Mina* Thank you... Thank you... Mina: *Hugs Omega* Shh shh… Its okay... Its okay... (They hug for a few moments while Omega lets out some more tears before he stops) Omega: *Sniff* Okay... I'm all right... Mina: Do you wanna go back down stairs and see the others? They are worried about you. Omega: Yes. Thank you. Miles: That's a champ! Come on! Omega: Wait! (The two watch as Omega regrows back to his original size) Omega: Okay, now I'm ready. (The three are seen heading downstairs where the heroes welcome him) Alex: How you feeling man? Omega: Better now. Erin: You seem shorter. Omega: Yeah, I shrunk down earlier while I was in there. Alex: Well either way, we are glad to see you up and about. Izuku: Yeah we were all worried. Omega: Izuku I- Izuku: Hey don't worry. Its okay. I'm not mad at all. Mina: See told ya. Omega: … You are all such great friends. I'm not sure I deserve friends like you, but I'm glad. Erin: Don't worry about Omega. From now on, you're one of us. Omega: That means so much to hear. But not I'm feeling better. And once its time, I'll be ready to help fight the Puppetmaster and his puppets. (Alex then begins sensing danger) Alex: I...think you might be right on time with that Omega. Erin: Alex? Alex: My senses are going through the roof! The city is emitting a strong Puppet presence within. Erin: A strong presence? Alex: Yeah. Its a lot like... The Sleeper. Erin: You mean we got more super strong ooze creatures like the Sleeper?? Alex: Yeah. Looks like you were right. In fact... I can sense two of them. Izuku: Two of them? Miles: That's not good. Bakugo: Well let's get over there and murder them! Alex: Once again: Slow the hell down Bakugo! We don't know who these guys are so we need to be careful! Izuku: How do you want to do this Alex? Alex: We'll go in together. All at once. Omega, you in? Omega: You know it! Mina: Are you sure it's safe for him? Alex: He'll be fine Mina, he's proven that. Omega: Come on, please Mina? I wanna go fight too! Mina: Well... Miles: Come on Mina, he's earned his chance. Mina: … All right. Just be careful okay? Omega: I will. I'm ready. Alex: Good. Let's move out people! (The heroes all find themselves moving though the city) Jack: So where's the Puppets Alex? Alex: They're close. It shouldn't be much longer. Erin: I seriously hope they don't have sleep powers like the SLeeper. Izuku: I don't think the Puppetmaster would have minions who do the same thing as another. Erin: Yeah so who knows what these new ones an do. Alex: Well will find out in- !! Oh no... (The heroes arrive. It is the bank which Mr. Negative tried to rob) Uraraka: The bank? (Puppets are seen unloading a metal box from the vault before they place it inside of an armored truck) Puppet: *Over comms* Sir, package is secure. Puppet Captain: *Comms* Affirmative. Prepare the convoy. (The heroes head for The Puppets, stopping them from leaving) Puppet: Well well well, looks like The Defenders decided to show up boys! Alex: Step away from the truck you freaks! Puppet: You're fools to come here heroes! Our master has some special guest who are just dying to meet you! Erin: And who would that be? Male voice: That would be us young lady. (The Defenders all see a pair of hooded figures stepping out of the bank) Jack: And you are? Female voice: We are the personal enforcers to our master the Puppetmaster. Male voice: He has grown tired of you getting in his way for total domination. Both: And has sent us to deal with you once and for all. Alex: Yeah we could deal without the monologue kids. We knew you were with him the moment we saw your grunts. Puppet: Hey! (The Puppets look over at Omega) Puppet: That's the master's escaped experiment! Omega: Oh no... Male voice: Ah. The masters Targhul exerpiment. Female voice: He'll be most glad to have him back. Mina: *Gets in front of Omega* You stay away from Omega you... You... Who are you guys anyway!? Male voice: You wish to know our names? Female voice: Very well. We shall honor you with that before you die. Omega: Oooooh, they're gonna go the supervillain intro aren't they? Alex: Yep. Miles: I think that- (Suddenly two pull of they're hoods and reveal themselves. A boy and a girl, both roughly 17 to 19 years old. The boy is seen having short brown hair, wearing a grey shirt, black jean and a bright red scarf. The girl is seen with long black hair, wearing a blue crop top, a small white vest with black paddings, long black jeans, and a pair of jewel based ear rings) Male: My name is Ray! Female: And I am Rayla! Both: You may call us: The Twins! Ray: We are the loyal followers of the Puppetmaster! Rayla: We serve as two bodies in one mind. Both: We work as one, we fight as one! Heroes:..... Alex: Wow. The Sleeper was scarier then these two. Erin: I'll say. Ray: You compare us to that fool? Rayla: He had no right to serve as our master's enforcer. Alex: Oh and you two are tougher then him? Erin: All we've seen you do is talk. Why not walk the walk for a minte. Ray: They dare mock us sister. Rayla: Let's put these two in their place brother. (Alex and Erin smirk as they stand ready. Suddenly the Twins vanish) Alex: Huh?? Where did- (They reappear in front of both Alex and Erin. They each deliver a knee to the brother and sister) Alex and Erin: GAAAAHHH!!! (The two go flying past the other heroes and crash into the ground) Miles: Holy shit! Bakugo: COME ON! LET'S KILL THESE ASSHOLES! (Bakugo goes in to attack, but the twins vanish last second. They re-appear on top of the bank) Ray: That dear heroes, was but a small taste of what we are truly capable of. Rayla: Maybe you'll think twice before you underestimate us. Both: Not that you'll be given the chance! Alex: *Holds his stomach* Erin... You okay....? Erin: *Holds her stomach* … No... No I am not... Alex: Yeah... Same here.. But... *Gets up* No way am I gonna let them get away with that... Erin: *gets up* Yeah... Me either... Ray: Very well then heroes. Try to keep us entertained. Rayla: Men. Kill the heroes. Spare the Targhul if you can. Both: But dead or alive, he will come with us. Omega: *Shakes in fear* (The heroes all glare at the two new minions of the Puppetmaster, the Twins wwondering what else these two have instore for them...) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Sequels